In a motor vehicle, if a retractor is used wherein a seat belt will have a continually applied retractor force, the pressure of the belt against the wearer may result in discomfort, and it has been found desirable for the wearer to have the belt at a station which is other than its retracted position but have a small degree of freedom of movement beyond the station, wherein the seat belt is not under tension.